


If You Thought the Head Trauma was Bad...

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Memory Loss, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, The Incident, poor mituna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: What happened after the incident...
Relationships: Mituna Captor & Kurloz Makara
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690
Kudos: 14





	If You Thought the Head Trauma was Bad...

Your scream echoed over the wasteland. With tears in your eyes, you fell to your knees. It hurt, it hurt so much. You tightly gripped your head, praying that the pain would stop. Please someone make it stop.

You felt how someone gently grasped your hands, and tried to untangle your claws from your hair. He was here. Your moirail was here.

With a panicked screech, you tried to get back to your feet, what if it still was here, if it was, then he was in danger. Oh good lord, no, you didn´t fight with your all, so that it could kill your moirail now.

With a sigh he pulled you back down, cradling you close to his chest. You didn´t know why you couldn´t stop crying. Probably because your head felt like splitting apart at the seams.

He hushed you, slowly standing up, while still holding you in his arms. The two made your way to the portal, there, not very far away from you.

You let yourself go limp in his arms, your head was killing you, and you weren´t sure if it was only in the metaphorical, was that the right word, or even in the literal sense.

He waved a hand at you, but you didn´t really react, just continued to watch your blurred surrounding, the light was really bothering you. When you crinkled your forehead in distaste, you let out another groan of pain, yeah, you should really avoid moving around too much at the moment.

Someone thrumming their fingers rather insistently on your shoulder, brought you back to whatever was happening at the moment.

Your moirail signed something to you, but you just squinted your eyes at the motion. The fast and sharp movements of his hands, even made you feel sick.

With a pleading whimper you lifted one hand to push his hands down. More of that and you would probably vomit, and you really didn´t want that, so the signing had to stop.

You saw that he just raised his eyebrows at you, but didn´t go back to talking with you, and quietly continued to support you. What a lucky troll you are to have such an understanding moirail.

Why were you here again? You looked around, not remembering this place, you looked to your moirail, but he didn´t look back at you, he seemed rather focused on something. You shrugged, must be important.

"Hey Kurloz, what are we doing here?", that got quite the reaction from your moirail. He stopped, and became very still, very slowly he turned to face you.

Very carefully he entangled himself from you, and sat both of you on the floor, and started to sign very slowly. You tried to keep up, but no chance, and you were getting annoyed.

"Goddammit, could you slow down a bit! I can´t see very clearly at the moment, and my headache is getting even worse with all that flailing around", you growled, while holding your head.

He started again and you slowly spoke out what he was signing, so that he could correct you when you got something wrong. It turned out to be a rather simple question.

_I thought you could tell me what you were doing here?_

You shrugged your shoulder, you weren´t quite sure of it. Your memory was incredibly fuzzy on what had happened the last few hours.

"I don´t remember much, but I came here because, because", you stopped, "I don´t know, I´m sure there was something, but I don´t, I don´t know what it was."

You groaned again in pain. Why wouldn´t this headache stop! Your moirail tried to get your attention again, he seemed to worry about you, but that was just how he was.

_Can you get me that?_

With that your moirail pointed at a stone that was laying a bit further away. Not seeing anything wrong with that request, you started to stand up, but he pulled you back down, shaking his head.

In response, you frowned. How should you get this stone otherwise? He spelled something out, but at the look on your face, utter confusion, he started to point at his head and tapped it several times.

Did he want you to pick the stone up with your psionics? Sure, that could work, it was small enough, that it shouldn´t even put a strain on you.

So without further thought you stretched your hand out, but nothing happened. You scowled, focusing harder, but nothing happened. You lowered your hand. Why was nothing happening?

You turned to your moirail, but he waved at encouragingly to try again.

With a deep breath, you stretched your hand out once more, trying to find the power that accompanied you for your entire life, but still nothing happened. You focused as hard as you could, and suddenly a scream tore out of your throat.

Curling into yourself, you started to cry, a sharp pain had just shot through your entire body, the worst part being your head. You cradled your head again, and your moirail joined you.

He shushed you, desperately trying to calm you down, but you were having none of it. For some reason you had lost control of your powers, and some of your memories.

So you cried and cried and cried. He carefully patted your face and shushed you to the best of his ability. He slowly rocked you in his arms, trying to make you feel tired, but also safe.

You only stopped crying, when you fell asleep, leaning into your moirail.


End file.
